


Ocень

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://www.chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/autumn.html">Autumn</a> авторства elfin.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ocень

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Autumn](http://www.chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/autumn.html) авторства elfin.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Джек бежал; бежал, спасая свою жизнь. Покрытые инеем сухие листья под его ногами громко хрустели, когда быстрыми и решительными шагами он впечатывал их в землю. Слой мокрых листьев под ними будто взял себе целью всячески ему препятствовать, и поскольку его движения были далеки от аккуратных, он скользил, спотыкался об упавшие ветки или края кроличьих нор, и, падая, утыкался лицом в шуршащий ковёр осеннего леса. Но тут же вновь вскакивал на ноги и продолжал бег.  
Он слышал их, они были повсюду; впереди, позади, по обе стороны от него. Шепчущиеся, смеющиеся, визжащие от восторга; радостно переговаривающиеся своими писклявыми голосами, пока он бежал, напуганный до потери рассудка, до безумия, до смерти. Он не успевал дышать, почти обессилел от нехватки воздуха.  
Повернув голову, он посмотрел назад поверх плеча. Как и фэйри, их можно было увидеть лишь краем глаза; едва заметное движение, смутные очертания зубов и когтей, блеск глаз - словно отсвет солнца между деревьев. Но это далеко не солнце. Их можно слышать, но нельзя увидеть до тех пор, пока они сами того не захотят - и от одного их вида стынет в жилах кровь.  
Отбросив рукой свисающую вниз ветвь, Джек прикинул варианты дальнейших действий. Оглядывая окрестности, пытался понять, что делать и куда бежать дальше - он задыхался, он был измотан до предела и почти потерял голову от страха - что почти никогда с ним не случалось. Кто-то из них разразился гиеноподобным хохотом прямо у его правого уха. Он резко дернулся влево, поскользнулся на мокрых листьях, устлавших влажную землю, потерял равновесие и врезался в дерево.  
Болела грудь. Щипало глаза. Он по-прежнему не видел их, но хорошо слышал, и понимал, что они уже совсем рядом. Он прижался к стволу так крепко, словно хотел забраться внутрь дерева, острый сучок впился ему в плечо, чуть не порвав плотную ткань шинели. Он не мог умереть, о нет, но он не хотел почувствовать, как ему заживо отрывают конечности, вытягивают жилы, выкалывают глаза и раздирают его на части, прогрызают затылок, добираясь до мозга. Он не мог представить, как воскреснет после такого, сколько это отнимет сил и времени.  
Зелёные зубы. Мелькнувшая тень. О Господи. Он чуял их дыхание - зловонные флюиды разложения и смерти, и скоро к ним примешается запах и его останков. Он сморгнул скатившуюся на ресницы каплю пота. Некуда бежать; удача не на его стороне.  
Чья-то рука зажала ему рот; не чудовищная лапа с когтями, похожими на лезвия, а вполне человеческая, мужская, в меру ухоженная. Чей-то голос прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Ни слова. Не шевелись. Не дыши.  
Не дышать?  
Сердце Джека требовало новой порции кислорода. Он автоматически, не успев подумать, сделал вдох. И за их злобными покрикиваниями он уловил:  
\- Не. Дыши.  
Ладно, если это поможет остаться в живых... Он в последний раз вдохнул и замер - в ожидании, когда в горле забьётся немой крик, когда перед глазами поплывут круги и инстинкт самосохранения возьмёт верх. Ничего не происходило. Прошли минуты, рука соскользнула с его губ, всё тот же голос прошептал:  
\- Тихо.  
Он спокойно мог не дышать, и это заставило его задуматься. Ему было необходимо дышать. Это было естественно, это было в человеческой природе, это был инстинкт. Не дышать значит... умереть. Но пока он не был мёртв... и, чёрт возьми, он постарается выжить!  
Совсем близко. Он вполне мог бы увидеть их сейчас, во всей их ужасающей красе - один-единственный взгляд, прежде чем острые серпообразные клыки вонзятся ему в глазницы, а толстый, скользкий, чудовищных размеров член заставит его буквально вывернуться наизнанку. Он понял, что весь дрожит от страха, но был слишком напуган, чтобы устыдиться этого. Только бы не потерять контроль над собой окончательно.  
Закрывавшая ему рот рука скользнула по плечу к его горлу, тонкие пальцы легли под воротник рубашки, строгий голос повторил:  
\- Успокойся. Не дыши. Не шевелись.  
Джек подчинился, расслабился, будто сделав спокойный глубокий вздох, и ему стало легче. Он сжал кулаки, царапая ладони собственными ногтями, и попытался забыть о своём страхе, не обращать внимания на вой сирен в своей голове. Что-то коснулось его лица, легко, словно стеклянное пёрышко, по волосам прошлись похожие на стальной гребешок пальцы. Он крепко зажмурился, в ноздри ударило настолько мерзкое зловоние, что его затошнило. Он подавил вскрик отвращения, готовый сорваться с языка, ощутил холодновато-горячее покалывание в паху и чуть не застонал. Рука легла ему на грудь, он чувствовал тепло тела чужака, его осторожные объятия, прикосновение горячих губ к своей шее.  
Крик, донёсшийся, казалось, из самого ада, ударил по его измотанным нервам, словно заточенное лезвие, резанул по барабанным перепонкам. Ему начало сдавливать грудь, будто кто-то пытался выжать остатки воздуха из его лёгких. Острое покалывание меж бёдер. Он слышал их мерзкий визг так хорошо, будто они пробрались ему в голову. И когда он сам уже готов был закричать во весь голос, всё кончилось. Шум начал стихать, запах исчез, никто уже не прикасался к нему. Они уходили - как разочарованные хищники уходят прочь от остывшего следа.  
\- Они теряют интерес. Сиди тихо.  
Джек в любом случае не смог бы пошевелиться. Всё тело затекло, хотя он даже не замечал этого, мускулы словно превратились в камень. Они просидели так ещё несколько минут - а может, и часов - но в конце концов Джек услышал, что его спаситель вновь задышал. Джек резко, болезненно вдохнул, и внезапно вновь смог почувствовать собственное тело, каждый уставший мускул, каждый измученный нерв, каждую горячую каплю на своей коже.  
Желудок подскочил к горлу. Простонав "Боже мой", Джек едва успел вырваться из рук незнакомца и упасть на четвереньки, прежде чем его вырвало. Он чуть не окунулся лицом в собственный обед - ослабевшие руки и ноги подкосились, словно колонны при землетрясении. Его подхватили, поставили на ноги и крепко обняли. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он спас не только его жизнь, но и достоинство. Вместе с одеждой.  
\- Пустяки.  
Джек чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот развалится на части. Жуткая боль во всём теле, желудок завязался узлом, одежда насквозь пропитана горячим потом - хотя ему почему-то очень холодно.  
\- Тебя отравили, - сказал незнакомец. - Это всё их дыхание. Есть здесь поблизости безопасное местечко?  
Нелегко говорить, когда зубы с громким клацаньем стучат друг о друга, словно чашки в коробке с плохо упакованным сервизом, но Джек смог выдавить из себя пару слов:  
\- Умеешь водить?  
Джек очень надеялся, что скользнувшая в бодром "Ну да!" неуверенность ему просто почудилась.

 

Позже, оглядываясь назад, он понимал - это была одна из кошмарнейших автомобильных поездок в его жизни. Каждый поворот, каждый сброс скорости, каждая дорожная выбоина (или выруливание прочь от случайного пешехода) заставляли его внутренности сбиваться в кучу, и к боли в висках - словно глубоко в голове засела пуля - добавлялся приступ морской болезни, но он держался. Он не хотел, чтобы его вырвало прямо в джипе. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Янто, который наводил везде - в том числе и в машине - порядок.  
Он ухитрялся указывать дорогу - не понимая потом, как ему это удалось. Он даже вспомнил код от гаража. Но когда водитель заглушил наконец мотор и, выйдя наружу, открыл дверцу, Джек буквально упал с пассажирского сидения ему на руки. Несмотря на подкашивающиеся ноги и повисшие плетьми руки, он потянулся к деревянной двери главного входа в Торчвуд. Он позволил этому человеку открыть её и поднял голову, щурясь от яркого света лампы. Реакция широко распахнувшего глаза Янто была моментальной.  
\- Сэр!  
Поддерживая Джека с другой стороны, он начал задавать вопросы, на которые Джек не смог бы ответить, человеку, которого он толком и не рассмотрел:  
\- Кто вы? Что случилось?  
\- На него напали Накорэ - Песчаные курильщики для тебя и меня... ну, для меня, хотя, судя по тому, что я знаю, для тебя тоже. Его отравили. Ему нужны жидкости - соляной раствор внутривенно, если у вас такой имеется, вода тоже пригодится - главное суметь влить её в него.  
\- Не слышу ответа на первый вопрос.  
Они уже спускались по ведущему на Базу коридору.  
\- Кто я? Э, Дэйв. Да, так и есть. Я Дэйв. Приятно познакомиться?..  
\- Янто.  
В голосе скользило недоверие, но Джек порадовался, что Янто на время сменил свой враждебный настрой по отношению ко всему остальному миру.  
\- Джек, - представился он, когда стальная дверь перед ними распахнулась. Они прошли внутрь, и тут непослушное тело вновь подвело его. Он кинулся было вперёд, подальше от них обоих, чувствуя, что больше не может сдерживаться, но споткнулся. Его вырвало на пол, на его собственный ботинки, и уже далеко не в первый раз Джек пожалел, что не может умереть. Раз и навсегда.  
\- Уверен, что обойдёшься без противоядия? - вполне разумно, как показалось Джеку, поинтересовался Янто, пока они аккуратно проводили его мимо кислой лужи.  
\- А оно у вас есть?  
Они осторожно подвели его к креслу, и он медленно и не без изящества опрокинулся туда, свернувшись в клубок. Да уж, сегодня ему досталось по полной программе.  
\- Вполне вероятно. У нас есть многое.  
\- Как же мне нравится твой акцент!  
Джек хорошо представил себе, как покраснел сейчас Янто. Будь он в чуть более лучшей форме, сразу бы дал понять этому парню - как его, Дэйв? - что это его территория: право на откровенный флирт с Янто - особенно в наименее подходящее для этого время - целиком и полностью принадлежало ему. Но единственное, что было ему по силам - застонать от жгучей боли в горле.  
\- Принеси воды - стакан, бутылку, чайник - неважно, только быстро.  
Джек услышал удаляющиеся шаги. Он бы не отказался от целого бассейна - чтобы погрузиться туда с головой.  
\- Захвачу всё необходимое.  
Следующее, что он помнил - приподнимающая ему голову рука, ласковое прикосновение которой заставило забыть о пронзающей виски боли. Его аккуратно придвинули к поставленному рядом с креслом тазу. К губам поднесли горлышко бутылки, и он инстинктивно сделал несколько глотков - только чтобы пару секунд спустя выплюнуть воду в таз.  
\- Сначала сполосни рот, - он сделал, как было велено.  
\- Теперь пей, маленькими глотками.  
Сперва он не понял, что в это время рядом делал другой - Янто, кажется. Затем его левую руку приподняли, и он почувствовал, как сквозь кожу проходит игла. Капельница. Почему-то именно эта больничная атрибутика убедила его, что теперь всё будет в порядке. Он откинул голову назад, шумно вздохнув, закрыл глаза и позволил себе забыться.

 

\- ...их дыхание. Так они охотятся - идут вслед за жертвой, и рассеивают яд в воздухе, это позволяет не тратить много сил на борьбу, всё, что им потом нужно - броситься...  
\- ...на беззащитную, но всё ещё живую жертву.  
Янто. Совсем рядом. И незнакомец, который так и не представился. Он точно не Дэйв.  
\- Именно так. В их мире этот яд вызывает паралич. На людей он действует по-разному, но исход один. Джеку недолго оставалось.  
\- Ты спас ему жизнь.  
Сказано с благодарностью. О, какая забота.  
Он хотел было подать голос, но горло не слушалось. Умиротворение моментально сменилось паническим ужасом, он окончательно проснулся и попытался сесть прямо. Большая, тёплая ладонь легла ему на лоб.  
\- Сиди тихо, ты ещё не вполне оправился, - Джек потёр рукой горло. - Ты отчасти парализован из-за яда. Это временно. Нужно просто подождать.  
Джек не любил ждать, но, похоже, сейчас у него не было выбора. Как и желания спорить. Он лишь надеялся, что не совершил ошибку, приведя чужака на Базу, и не подверг Янто опасности - вряд ли он смог бы сейчас защитить их в случае чего. Он так и не успел научить Янто как следует обращаться с оружием.  
Прикрыв глаза, он почувствовал, как кто-то гладит его по голове, и канонада внутри черепа потихоньку стихает. Кем был этот человек - так много знающий о пришельцах и совершенно не боящийся их? Который безо всякой неловкости мог так прикоснуться к нему? Невозможная, дикая догадка вертелась у него в голове, но он её сразу отмёл. Он не мог доверять своим глазам на сто процентов в такой момент... но кто бы сейчас не сидел здесь с ним и Янто, это явно не парень из его воспоминаний, кошмаров и грёз. С этой мыслью он заснул.

 

К тому времени, когда Джек открыл глаза, ему уже настолько полегчало, что он с трудом вспомнил о недавней боли. Рядом сидел Янто, неотлучно дежуривший возле кресла. Играющий роль медсестры так же успешно, как он играл роль секретаря, уборщика и туристического агента.  
\- Осторожно, сэр.  
Джек медленно приподнялся. Головная боль (головная боль! Всё равно, что назвать Кэнери Уорф «малозначительным инцидентом»!) прошла, и желания выблевать собственные внутренности больше не наблюдалось. К руке по-прежнему была присоединена прозрачная трубка, и Джек с некоторым сомнением позволил Янто освободить себя. Не то, чтобы он не доверял ему в подобных ситуациях - он просто не хотел ранить его таким доверием.  
Он даже удивился, когда, вынув иглу из вены, Янто не выпустил его руку.  
\- Вы не должны были идти туда в одиночку, сэр, - мягко пожурил его секретарь. Джек согласно кивнул.  
\- Где он?  
\- Он... ушёл, сэр, - он помрачнел, его голос изменился. - Он велел передать вам... что ещё вернётся. Но, учитывая его понятие времени, полагаю, это будет нескоро.  
\- Его понятие? Чьё понятие?  
Янто посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Доктора, Джек. Доктор привёз тебя сюда. Я видел его тогда, на Кэнери Уорф.  
Первой вещью, которая подвернулась ему под руку, была пустая кофейная чашка на краю стола. Джек швырнул её через весь кабинет, столкновения с кирпичной стеной фарфор не пережил. Его переполняла злость. Джек не помнил, сказал ли он что-нибудь Янто, и ответил ли тот ему - всё заглушил бешеный стук его собственного сердца.

 

Улицы в столь поздний час принадлежат далеко не добропорядочным гражданам. Темнота аллей оглашается глухими стонами сомнительного происхождения, на дорогах - полно пьяных людей, большинству которым их - тоже пьяные - друзья стараются помочь добрести до дома.  
Но воды Залива как обычно спокойны. Шатаясь, Джек неверными шагами приближался к фонтану. Фонтану, который стоит аккурат над тем местом, что Джек смехотворно пытался считать своим домом. Он не был пьян - но отнюдь не потому, что не пытался достичь этого состояния. Он старался изо всех сил. Не вышло. Выпив почти целую бутылку виски, он чувствует себя ещё более трезвым, чем когда-либо.  
Вместо этого он подрался. Ему необходимо было отвлечь себя - с того момента, как он покинул Базу, прокручивая в голове слова Янто, и он нашёл способ, едва выйдя из паба. Четверо парней, больших, крепких парней, стояли полукругом, глотая с горла какое-то дешёвое пойло, и громко спорили о регби. Джек заговорил с двумя из них, и драка началась сама собой. Он бился как тигр, но был вскоре уложен на мокрый асфальт, и безответно принимал удары, харкая кровью. Заслышав полицейскую сирену, они убежали, и Джек так смеялся, что почувствовал, как скрипят его разбитые рёбра.  
Одежда пропиталась грязью и кровью, но раны и ушибы уже начали заживать. Накрапывающий всю ночь дождь превратился в настоящий ливень, в минуту промочивший его до нитки. Вода текла по лицу, мешаясь с кровью из носа. Он посмотрел в темноту и на секунду представил себе стоящую под дождём ТАРДИС, вспомнил время, проведённое с Доктором, Розой и Микки, вспомнил, как хорошо было чувствовать себя частью команды, и боль от осознания, что всё это теперь потеряно для него. Хлынули слёзы. В приступе отчаяния он поднял голову и, прикрыв глаза, заорал во всю силу своих лёгких:  
\- ПОЧЕМУ?  
Какое могло быть объяснение? Он кричал сквозь рыдания:  
\- Почему ты вновь бросил меня?  
Джек чуть не сорвал голос.  
\- Ты эгоистичный ублюдок... Я любил тебя.  
Слёзы и дождь ослепили его, вытирая глаза, он закрыл лицо ладонями. И на одну благословенную секунду ему показалось, что руки на его плечах принадлежат Доктору.  
\- Сэр?  
Янто. Чудесный, смертный Янто с разбитым сердцем. Он едва не рассмеялся. Но не смог. Исходящий из глубины его души плач, казалось, что-то сломал в нём. Прорвался сквозь установленные им самим границы, сквозь маски, что Джек привык носить день за днём, сквозь хрупкую паутину недомолвок и грубой лжи, которую он соткал вокруг своей персоны, чтобы защититься от мира... и защитить мир от себя. Он распадался на части. И, так или иначе, Янто оказался рядом, чтобы помешать этому. Он крепко держал его. Джек укрыл своё лицо от дождя на его плече. Только сейчас он осознал одну вещь - у него нет иного выбора, кроме как довериться этому человеку, в надежде, что тот его не отпустит.  
Дождь вокруг двух стоящих на краю тротуара людей словно стал реже. Янто не двигался. И Джек решился: поднял голову, подался немного назад и нежно поцеловал его в губы. В течение нескольких долгих секунд он был уверен, что Янто оттолкнёт его; он вполне заслужил это. Но Янто, очевидно, был другого мнения - он приоткрыл губы ему навстречу.  
Искра, которая разгорелась в пламя. Голодное, обжигающее пламя; Джек жадно целовал его, обхватив лицо Янто руками, зарывшись пальцами в спутанные, мокрые волосы, исследуя языком его горячий рот. Он чувствовал, как руки Янто скользят по его спине, как он крепко сжимает пальцами его шинель, будто стараясь ещё плотнее притянуть к себе Джека. Небо осветила молния, где-то над морем грохотал гром.  
Янто прервал поцелуй и, улыбнувшись, смущённо пробормотал:  
\- Нужно избавиться от мокрой одежды, Джек, иначе кто-нибудь из нас подхватит пневмонию.  
Джек облизнул губы и гордо улыбнулся в ответ. Ему не нужно было прятаться в самом себе - не сейчас. Ему хотелось - возможно, было просто необходимо - чтобы Янто смог найти дорогу к нему настоящему, погребённому под всеми этими обманами и фальшью.  
\- Хорошая идея, - сказал он, поглаживая его щёку. Провёл большим пальцем по его губам. - Так идём же.  
Дождевые капли ещё долго выбивали по асфальту над резиденцией Торчвуда свой безумный ритм, пока не взошло солнце, и небо не прояснилось. Где-то под землёй двое мужчин спали на измятой простыне в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
